1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a repairing method of defective pixels having light spots, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light spots on the liquid crystal panel usually are caused by the defective manufacturing process of the thin film transistor (TFT). Such defective manufacturing process results in that the color of some of the pixels, or pixel cells, remains the same during the displaying process of the liquid crystal panel, and such issue cannot be easily resolved.
Generally, only one light spot may degrade the quality of the liquid crystal panel, and the liquid crystal panel may be scrapped when there are at least twenty bright spots. The conventional technical solution is to convert the light spot into dark spot. During the normal displaying process, the effect of the dark spot on the liquid crystal panel is more acceptable than that of the light spot. Nevertheless, dark spot is still one issue, and how to convert the dark spot into a normal spot is still the issue to be overcome.